


Oh Baby

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [37]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Love, Pregnancy, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Zendaya and her boyfriend resolve an argument.





	Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

> @panicatthewhoz - Hi, would it be OK to request a zendaya x male reader where they’ve been apart for while be uade she’s doing a press tour for the greatest showman. She misses him but they argued over ft, so he flies to where ever they are to make it up to her by taking her on a romantic date where she revels that the reason she’s so moody with him is becuase she’s pregnant

Y/N strutted nervously around the apartment staring at his phone morosely. His last message from Zendaya was three days ago when she had last been speaking to him. She had been away for almost six whole weeks which had been an excruciatingly long time for both of them. He was used to her having to be away for work, it came with the job and he was proud of her but he’d gotten used to having her around, especially since they have moved in together. So, he hadn’t intended to be as harsh with her as he had been when they’d last spoken which had, of course, triggered an almighty row between the two of them and had caused him to be frozen out for nearly three days.

As the day edged on his messages became more frantic and the longing until he couldn’t cope with how much he missed her. At three am he found himself tossing and turning in bed unable to sleep from his discomfort as how they had left everything. He rolled over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone off of it and scrolled through his emails for one in particular. Come five am he was boarding a plane headed for their last tour destination.

Zendaya rolled over and groaned at the sound of her alarm. Another boring day of press and she couldn’t even wind down later with her favourite person. She got out of bed and went through the motions until she was ready and sitting on the edge of her bed awaiting transport. Upon a knock, at the door, she rose and went to open the door. She pulled it open and was shocked to find Y/N stood behind it with a tray of coffee and a bag of food in hand.

‘Hey,’ he said with a small smile.  
‘Hey,’ she smiled before remembering she was angry, ‘what are you doing all the way out here?’  
‘I came to see you…and apologise.’  
‘Oh Y/N,’ she sighed moving into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. He followed her and perched beside her as he muttered, ‘I’m sorry.’  
‘I’m sorry too. I was daft to get angry at you about something you can’t change. I just missed you so much.’  
‘I know! It’s horrible.’  
‘…Anyway I can’t get you out of my head so I had to see you,’ he said, with a small shrug, ‘and I wanted to make sure you got your favourite breakfast before a long day of interviews.’

She looked at him with a smile before she leaned in to hug him No sooner were her arms around him before she felt herself sobbing. He pulled back and looked at her with frantic eyes.

‘Honey, what’s wrong?’ he asked, panicked.  
‘Oh it’s nothing,’ she said, ‘I just missed you so much and I’ve been so lonely wanting to go home. I guess when we fought it brought it home how emotional I am because…’  
‘Because?’  
‘Because I’m pregnant.’  
He looked at her mouth agape before he broke into a full blown smile, ‘woah, really?’  
‘Yeah,’ she said meekly.  
‘When did you find out?’  
‘About a day before our fight. And I just wanted to see you and tell you face to face and I couldn’t.’  
‘Oh honey,’ he said and before she could say anything he cut her off with a kiss.  
‘The only good thing about this is that you’re here!’  
‘That’s the only good thing? Babe, we’re going to have a baby.’  
‘I mean about our fight!’ she giggled, ‘well you’re here, we’re having a baby and you brought me breakfast!’

She leaned in and grabbed the cup from where he had placed it down on the nightstand. She pulled the cup lid off and sniffed it, coffee and bagels were her favourites. Before she could take a sip Y/N leaned forward and pulled the cup away from her with a semi-stern, ‘ah-ah-ah. No coffee for you miss.’  
‘What why not?’  
‘Pregnant ladies aren’t supposed to drink a lot of coffee right?’  
‘No?’  
‘Apparently not.’  
‘Damn it!’


End file.
